Talk:Body Coating
Needed IS this really a technique needed? It is unique to black zetsu and really can be detailed on his page. Just Wondering. --J spencer93 (talk) 20:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't oppose this article, but I don't think "merging" is the right term used. To me, it appears to be rather "covering" or "overlapping" than "merging". It should also have its debut when Zetsu himself debuted as we now know that BZ was always just attached to WZ or at least one half of WZ. Norleon (talk) 20:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Not sure if debut of Zetsu would be debut of this. Out of universe, yes, but in-universe chronologically it would be when Madara "created" him, so shrugs--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, that's the first time he "used" that technique chronologically, but debut means we list the first instance we see the technique. Chidori was created long before Sasuke was even born, yet the debut of the technique is Chapter 113. Norleon (talk) 21:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Makes sense--Elveonora (talk) 21:49, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Bumping my doubts about the term "merging". Norleon (talk) 10:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Overruled. He's merging with their bodies. We don't need to get into a pissing match over terms used. It was also named to follow the pattern of the White Zetsu Merging Technique. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:17, June 27, 2014 (UTC) That argument is far away from convincing me, but whatever. Shall we at least have one last discussion about the debut of the episode? Technically, he sticks to White Zetsu all the time, hence, he's always using it. So logically, we first see him using it when Zetsu debuts as well. Norleon (talk) 18:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. Norleon (talk) 14:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say go ahead and change it, the debut is general Zetsu's debut. Chidori's example explains it. Faust-RSI (talk) 21:06, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Relation to Will Materialisation Now that this ability has its own article, can Black Zetsu be removed as a user of Will Materialisation? He isn't actually materialising will, he just infuses himself (a product of materialised will) into others. Also, if the Will Materialisation article is staying, should it be this technique's parent?--BeyondRed (talk) 04:49, June 27, 2014 (UTC) about the trivia What's the exact reasoning?--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Black Zetsu has no body, so this is just how it moves around. So this doesn't seem to be an actual ability. ''~SnapperT '' 19:50, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Correction, it's not an actual technique, but it's an "ability" Black Zetsu is a parasite/symbionte (depends on his moon) so I guess it's a natural function of "his" body, if you can call it that--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:36, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::It's something he can do by virtue of the fact that he has no body. In the same way that I can walk by virtue of the fact that I have legs and birds can fly by virtue of the fact that they have wings. Unless walking and flying are abilities, this thing that Black Zetsu does doesn't need a dedicated article. ''~SnapperT '' 21:43, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::That much I agree with, still should be mentioned in abilities section tho.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::While it is true that it is natural for Black Zetsu, it should also be considered that it is a unique ability that only he possesses (like the Hydrafication technique, but it's also like the 1000 yrs of death in that anyone can stick their fingers up a persons ass). Yes, it's probably like walking for people and flying for birds, but that is normal in the real world anyways while this is not and he's a unique being, so anything normal for him is still a weird ability--Deathmailrock (talk) 00:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::But Hydrification jutsu is something that's learned. This is something Zetsu just is. ''~SnapperT '' 03:06, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::But nobody else can do it..... and when did it show that the hydrification tech was learned? Suigetsu did it consciously and unconsciously..... but that's besides the point, it's something that Zetsu and only Zetsu could do, and it can't be done in the real world... so it's still an ability that could have it's own article... like Hashirama's healing ability that Madara and Obito have... it's natural cause of Hashirama's cells. Sure, birds flying and humans walking aren't posted on here, but they are something different. Despite the reasons for the unique ability, an ability is an ability. Stating it's because he doesn't have a body doesn't not make it an ability, just gives our theoretical reason, and it's a unique ability that nobody else can do--Deathmailrock 17:24, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hashirama's ability is transferable, or rather has been made transferable. Black Zetsu's thing hasn't been reverse-engineered like that. But I can see your point. While my personal preference would be simply noting this in BZ's article since BZ's the only one that can do it, I would settle for dropping "Technique" from the title (or renaming it entirely). ''~SnapperT '' 06:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well, dropping the "technique" part might work, though it could techincally be counted as a "technique" too (a skill or ability), so I think the name works just the way it is. It's a unique skill that only he could use because of his unique body, but it's still a skill, hence, a unique "technique"--Deathmailrock 20:03, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::The wiki tends not to call inherent abilities "techniques", as in the healing ability you brought up. ''~SnapperT '' 19:20, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay I think it's a unique ability for Black Zetsu, we have seen him coating White Zetsu and Obito because of Hashirama cells and Black Zetsu tries to merge them with half of his side not fully, on other half where Hashirama's cells were for binding, he becomes stable that way, and, Obito was not affected by Infinite Tsukuyomi and his body was exposed because Black Zetsu was in control of his body and consciousness, similar case is for Guruguru that he control consciousness and body, he unwrapped Yamato and made him susceptible to Infinite Tsukuyomi. I believe Obito controlled Black Zetsu with his will and because they both had chakra receiver manifestation in them (also present in Madara). The coating is similar to attaching with Kaguya and using her ability, and I agree showing recorded events to Naruto and Sasuke by coating them is as rare as showing events with Infinite Tsukuyomi. So I do not support deletion and I agree that it can be more detailed in this article as well as Black Zetsu's article.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 06:54, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Renaming "Black Zetsu Coating Technique" sounds rather clumsily put. I suggest we rename it to something shorter, yet describes the technique enough. Something like "Body Possession Technique" or "Parasitic Control Technique". Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Bump. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:09, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :"Possession" evokes ghosts, which I don't think fits. And it's not really parasitism either. "Body Coating"? ''~SnapperT '' 07:10, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes "body coating" sounds right, is there any translation to this technique? If there is it would be easier--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, maybe check Zetsu's profile in the databook. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:51, December 16, 2014 (UTC)